Talk:Miners Union of Lovia
It's rather funny to call a former (!) mining company (!) an unsafe mine :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No it was put there at the end of it's closing... you think we should open up a new mine (3 miles off) in Hurbanova!? Marcus Villanova WLP 15:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, no new mines in Oceana. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :But there's only one! Fine we already have like 5 so it's okay! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Labour and CCPL should work together to write a law protecting the miners' rights and preventing the creation of uncontrollable illegal mines. CCPL and Labour are rather close when it comes to the mining policy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) True glad to see the CCPL wanting that :D which is why our affiliate the NPO is endoresing you in the upcoming election Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) And we don't need to stop at miners right, we can work on laws to cover all workers, sort of like an employment safety net. HORTON11: • 14:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, but I'm not sure whether that's something Labour and CCPL agree on for the full 100% :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Is it now officially affiliated with Labour? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Application for Director Is there any way I, could prehaps apply to become the MUL Director? -Sunkist- (talk) 13:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : Well you'd do nothing, I mean keep it with the Labour Party is my only direction really. Aren't you more oriented to farming though? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Miners and farmers can be friends too. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess, I mean sure you can have it just keep in da LP. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Whats LP position on mining and the burning of coal? -Sunkist- (talk) 17:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::If it's union workers sure. Otherwise a mix of alternatives is always good. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I mean as in, what does LP think of opening new mines and taking Lovia's resources from the ground? Also, what about the coal mines? If we opened a new coal plant in Lovia we could help the open new jobs. -Sunkist- (talk) 18:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Sure, i guess. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::LP is pro coal plants? In that case, CCPL could be described as the most green party of Lovia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Outside of the GP, you mean? :P 77topaz (talk) 04:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, Labour has been calling itself the most green party of Lovia, so I'm just reacting in that path :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) We are, it's just one of the paradoxes on the left (tolerant of the intolerant) like support labour unions against green or environmental things. Basically we support this Union, just nothing more ha. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC)